Reality and Illusions: Stir until Crazy
by SusieQ13
Summary: A mistake can lead to anything and everything in Rory Gilmore's life.
1. When the Mouth takes over

**Author's [meaningless] Note:** I'm so glad there are still those few loyal Dean/Narco fans out there who appreciate these stories that I write. Please read and review it if you like it. I think i'm losing my 'skill' for writing so tell me how i'm doing, please. 

**The Mistake**

Rory was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading a book when the front door slammed. Lorelai entered the kitchen, stopping in her tracks as she saw Rory and started to turn around to sneak into the living room, but was too slow, for Rory looked up. 

"Not so fast, Lorelai." 

Lorelai stopped and slowly turned around, putting her hands behind her back. 

"Yes?" 

"Mind telling me what you have behind your back?" 

"I smell smoke, do you smell smoke?" Lorelai asked, obviously trying to change the subject. 

"Mom. What do you have behind your back?" 

"You know, I think I left the iron on upstairs before I left...things could be sinjing." 

"You don't know how to operate the iron." 

"..Curling iron?" she guessed. 

"You've been straightening your hair for the past two weeks, now will you please stop stalling? Because eventually I will find out what's behind your back." 

Lorelai shamefully brought her hands around to show what she had. It was a clear bag half filled with water with a.. 

"You got a fish?" 

"No..I won a fish." 

"How did you win a fish?" 

"I was walking by Al's Pancake World, and they had a contest--" 

"Say no more." 

"So can I keep it?" 

"Do I have to remind you of skippy, once again?" 

"That was a furry damien animal.._this_," she said, holding up the bag and shaking it, "is a magical sea creature." 

"Uh huh. I give it two days." 

"You're doubting me already?" 

"Considering our past experience with pets, yes." 

"This isn't a pet..this is...well, it practically takes care of itself." 

"You're going to take care of it yourself, you know." 

"I know." 

"Now, get a bowl." 

Lorelai started rummaging through the cabinets and proudly exhibited a small bowl. 

"Not a bowl for ice cream. A bowl for fish." 

"A bowl for fish?" 

"Yes. A fishbowl." 

"I know what a fishbowl is but why on earth would we have one in this household?" 

"For uncalled events such as this one. You coming home from Al's with a new addition to our family." 

"I'll buy a fishbowl later." 

"Don't wait too long." 

"I won't." 

"Fish die easily." 

"They _do_ have pretty short lives." 

"Depressant fact." 

"Do they manufacture miniature water-resistant sofas?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Luxury for it's short life." 

"I don't think they do." 

"Damn. What are you doing tonight?" 

"I'll tell you what i'm _not_ doing. I'm not going with you to look for a store that sells anything water-resistant or miniature." 

"Double Damn." 

"But I _am_ going to Dean's to watch a movie." 

"His house? Why?" 

"Why not?" 

"You never go over to his house." 

"Well maybe it's time I start." 

"Are his parents home?" 

"I don't know." 

"Uh huh." 

"What?" 

"I get it. You knew I was going to be home all night tonight so you decided to take the date to his house where you can have some time alone together." 

"Oxymoron." 

"What?" 

"Alone together." 

"Good one." 

"Thank you. And we're just going to be watching a movie. Plus his sister's going to be home. Probably asking endless questions about the movie." 

"Lock her under the sink. She's small, she'll fit." 

"Mom." 

"Right. So what time are you going over there?" 

Rory glanced at the clock on the wall and gasped. 

"Three minutes ago," she said, getting up and heading to her room. 

"Have fun." 

**---------------------------------**

Rory's been at Dean's house for about an hour into the movie and, already, they had engaged in an arguement. Their voices had increasingly gotten louder. Rory sighed loudly. 

"What, do you think i'm cheating on you or something?!" she asked, with a high pitch ending her question. 

"That's not what I meant, Rory! God, you're pouncing on everything I say, trying to twist it into something that makes you right." 

"I'm not right?" 

"Not right now, no!" 

"Then what is right? Tell me what's right!" 

"I don't know. Maybe returning the same feeling that I give to you once in a while might be nice. You don't even enjoy being around me anymore." 

"How many times do I have to tell you that I love you for you to understand it?!" 

"I understand it. But lately," he said, lowering his voice, "i'm having a hard time believing that you mean it." 

"Well, maybe I don't!" she screamed, not noticing that the energy in the room had calmed, but she hadn't. Rory finally realized what she had said and suddenly a wave of regret crashed down on her. The voices had stopped. There was an awkward warmth, then a sudden chill ran up her spine as something creeked in the house. 

"What?" he asked, with disbelief and hurt in his tone. 

Rory sympathetically moved forward, extending her hands and spoke softly, "Oh my god, Dean, I didn't--" 

"No," he interrupted, keeping his eyes sternly fixated on hers, "no. I think you should leave now." 

Knowing there was no immediate way she could fix what she had just done, Rory guiltily nodded and silently turned toward the door and left. 

Dean closed his eyes and sighed as he brushed a hand through his hair once. He heard another creek coming from the staircase around the corner. He saw his little sister sitting on the third step, clearly eavesdropping on the conversation. 

"Go back to bed, Clara." 

"You're the one who woke me up." 

"Sorry." 

"So am I." 

"Why?" 

"I never liked that girl," she replied simply and walked up the stairs. 

**---------------------------------**

Rory closed the door behind her and the tears belatedly welled up behind her eyes and just the same began to fall as she unconsciously walked directly home. 

**---------------------------------**

Rory was sitting on her bed, wiping away the tears that kept randomly coming. Lorelai was trying to comfort her. 

"You made a mistake." 

Rory scoffed at her mother's understatement. 

"You'll talk tomorrow and everything will be fine. Unless," Lorelai continued skeptically, "you really _did_ mean what you said." 

"I didn't mean it! We were yelling and everything was so messed up already and I just _had_ to let my mouth take over." 

"Sorry. It's genetic." 

Ignoring her mother's sidecomments, Rory continued, "It was stupid. It was a mistake. I could have stayed and fixed it, but I didn't. I don't know if I can fix this, Mom." 

"If you really do love him, you _will_ be able to fix this." 

"How?" 

"You'll have to figure that out yourself." 

"Are you going to give me some ruby slippers now?" 

"Go to sleep." 

Lorelai left and Rory frowned at her mother's lack of help. She turned off her only lamp and laid down to go to sleep. 

**---------------------------------**


	2. When the Heart rules the realm

**Author's Note:** The season ended on a terribly bad note to the loyal Narco fans out there, so I decided to either write a new story or add on to my old ones. I was rereading some of my reviews and this story got all positive ones. And although it was only 8 reviews, I appreciated it. So...here we go. I'll try my best to make it a happy ending. This story can take place any time during the second season (but before the finale). 

**Do Anything. Do Something.**

Rory and Lane on the telephone the next day. 

"Oh, come on!" 

"I can't." 

"Wallowing over a fight that you had with Dean last night does not qualify for an excuse to get out of going CD shopping with me!" 

"Lane.." Rory whined into the phone. 

"Listen. I know that you're feeling horrible about what you said and all that. But I also know that your stomach and heart are going to implode if you listen to one more love song on the radio." 

Rory shifted her eyes and quickly turned off her radio. 

"It's the first Summer-Tuesday, Rory. New CD release day is today and if I don't go and I die regretting that I didn't get the new Belle & Sebastian single on the first day that it came out, I will deprive you of ever speaking to me again." 

"Right now, that doesn't sound too much of a deprivation, Lane." 

Lane sighed and was silent for a moment. Rory thought she had recieved victory, but was soarly mistaken. 

"Okay." 

"Okay what?" 

"Since i'm already dressed and about to go out the door since I thought you'd be ready as well, I am going to take a trip around the corner.." 

"I really don't need a visitor right now, Lane." 

"As much as i'd like to drag your ass out of bed, force some bitter orange juice down your throat and send you out the door, that's not exactly where i'm going." 

"Where are you going?" 

"Dean doesn't have any sport gatherings or anything on Tuesdays does he?" 

"Lane, no! Don't talk to him!" 

"You're giving me no alternative here, Rory." 

"Where are you?" 

"On my front lawn." 

"Don't move!" 

"Now i'm on the sidewalk, making my way to Peach Street." 

Rory hopped out of bed and got dressed in a record-breaking time, speeding past Lorelai out the front door. Lorelai called after her. 

"Hey! Where are you going? I just bought a mini-fish chair!" 

Rory simply kept running down the street. She reached Dean's house and didn't see anybody outside. There was only his truck in the driveway. Rory slowly and nervously made it up to his front doorstep. _Damn Lane_ she thought to herself. She knocked and Clara answered the door. Rory spoke carefully, knowing that Clara hated her. 

"Hi Clara. Is your brother home?" 

"Yes. Dean's home." 

Clara remained at the door, staring straight at Rory. 

"Um..can I see him?" 

Obviously not very good at holding a stand point at being a bitch yet, Clara sighed and stepped aside, allowing Rory to enter the house. 

"He's upstairs." 

Rory went up the stairs slowly, not completely sure of what was going to happen. She knew Lane was there and was probably going to try and talk to Dean. _Say that it wasn't my fault and I was on some type of medication. Yeah..it was the Tylenol talking._ Lane had probably thought up some other strange excuse. Rory began picking up pace knowing she had to stop Lane and whatever she was saying to him. She knocked. He answered. Rory peered behind him, expecting to see Lane but she was nowhere in plain sight. 

"Rory?" 

"Hi..." suddenly feeling like the most gullable person to live, Rory closed her eyes. 

"Lane, by any chance, hasn't been here..has she?" 

"Why would Lane be here?" he asked, confused. 

"She tricked me." 

"What?" 

Snapping out of her moment in stupidity, Rory shook her head. 

"It's not important. We need to talk." 

"Yeah, I guess we do." 

"Can I come in?" 

"Yeah." 

They stood, both clearly nervous of what to say or do. Rory sliced the silence with the most honest thing she could think to say. She had been thinking of how she could ever make it up to him and thought of some convincing things the night before, but none seemed to come to mind. So she said the first thing that she could think of. 

"I didn't mean what I said." 

"You can say that as much as you want, but how am I _ever_ going to know that you mean it?" 

"You _should_ have trust in our relationship. And _trust_ in my love for you." 

"But why did you say it? No matter how many reasons I think up, none of them end up making sense in the end. There's always something holding it back from elevating the truth." 

Rory wasn't quite sure of how to answer that. They were a few feet away in reality. Miles in her mind. 

"I...I--" 

"Rory," he began, "I didn't...force you into saying 'I Love You', did I?" he asked hesitantly. 

"No.." she said, moving forward, suddenly becoming less nervous and more relaxed in the situation she was in. 

"..however you _are_ the one responsible for all of this happening. You made me realize that there's so much more to life than my academics. Realizing that I love you had to be the most wonderful thing that's happened to me in a while. You brought me into this..complicated realm of love and I am enjoying it so much. With you." 

Dean stared at her in silence. 

"I don't just love you, Dean. I am **in** love you. It's not high-school-crush 'i love you' 'i love you too' type of love. This is real. I am head over heals, Alice fallen too deep into the rabbit holde, crazy in love with you!" 

Dean stood amazed and cracked a smile. When he didn't say anything, Rory let out the exasperated breath she was holding. 

"Never thought i'd say that." 

Dean slowly walked over to stand inches before her. 

"Do you mean it?" 

"Yes," she admitted without breaking away from the smile. 

"Can I -- can I kiss you?" 

"No." 

Rory moved as close as she possibly could to him, without her lips quite touching his yet. 

"You got to do the make-up kiss last time. It's my turn." 

Before Dean had time to respond, Rory's lips were good and pressed tightly to his. He ran his hands along her back and through the bottom strands of her hair that laid so casually away from her neck. After manipulating the situation and catching a last few small kisses, they stopped and stared into one another's eyes. Rory's never seen him so much. Only in her dreams and illusions was he like this. And only in her dreams has she ever admitted to him loving so much. Dean's never seen her looking so free and honest, her eyes peering directly into his soul. Only in illusions. The barrier was broken. Now in reality do they see the truth. 

---------  
  
Okay, I know that sucked. Review anyway please. Should I continue? If so, what about? 


End file.
